You Will Have a Part
by Favoredartist
Summary: (A TLK AU) What if Scar didn't die? What if he survived and ran away to another land and met new friends along the way? Rated K for some scenes, but other while, trying to keep this 'Disney'. Inspired by Disney's Brother Bear.
1. Chapter 1

I fell to the bottom of pride rock with a loud thump on the ground. I was defeated by my nephew. Fire was all around me, I could hardly see anything for a moment. Scar slowly got up from the ground and looked up. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were standing in front of him a few feet away. He smiled and stood up, "my friends." he was happy to see them, hoping they would help him.

Shenzi let out a chuckle, "friends? I thought he said we were the enemy." She looked at Banzai. He agreed, "Yeah, that's what I heard."

Scar's eyes widen and filled with fear, those words that came out of his mouth were never true, but it was too late. Both the hyena's looked at Ed and called out his name, he laughed darkly and licked his lips.

Before Scar knew it, many more hyenas came out of the red fire and smoky air, laughing and chuckling. Scar back up from behind the wall and tried to apologize all he can and make excuses but they slowly crowded him with toothy grins.

One by one, they all jumped on top of him and biting his fur. Scar roared in pain, and tried to get away from the vengeful and hungry hyenas. Scar clawed some of them but he was outnumbered. He felt a small drop of water on him and heard thunder in the dark sky, it was raining. A few tears ran down his checks, Scar didn't want to end like this.

Scar let out roar as he bit a hyena and jumped his way out of the hungry dogs. Never before had he run this fast in his life, dozens of hyenas chasing behind growling and barking. The ground started to become muddy and slippery to run that some of the hyenas ended up getting stuck, but Scar didn't. He kept on running for his life in the rain. He heard Shenzi yell from behind, "Get back here, King!"

King… He wasn't that anymore in his mind, he was nothing now. Why was he running if he had nothing in the world? No friends, family, or anything. Scar was starting to question himself.

He then fell into a giant ditch and groaned as he fell to the bottom, he slowly looked up to see hyenas staring down at him with glares. Then he saw Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed who glared at him for a second but then smirked and left out of his sight. Then all of the hyenas did the same with chuckles following. All Scar could do was stare above where the hyenas were.

Scar got up from the ground but felt a sharp pain in his leg and let out a wince, he looked at it. Scar noticed he had a giant wound on his ankle. It was bleeding of course. Scar also noticed the amount of scars and mud all over him. He slowly walked the opposite direction from when the hyenas left and tried to climb his way out. He manage to get himself out and as soon as he did, Scar looked back at Pride Rock with a small sadden look then walked away limping. The rain fell on top of his dirty fur and mane, his was shivering and shook slightly from the amount of pain he had went through.

'_Simba is the rightful king_.'

Those words flooded Scar's chaotic and evil mind. He knew they were true but didn't want to believe.

He tried.

He tried to be a better king than his older brother, Mufasa, he wanted to show everyone what he tried to do but didn't.

A small tear fell from Scar's cheek and his mouth started to quiver. He felt many emotions going through his heart. He remembered all of the horrible things he had done to many animals in his life, and what he had done to deserve his scar. Scar slowly sat down and quietly wept, tears welled up in his eyes and down his face. He had never cried in a long time and this was probably the last.

'_They will never forgive me_.' He thought to himself. Simba will think of him as a monster forever, everyone will. There will be no way to change the past, he will live with this guilt and regret till the day he dies.

"I'm sorry…"

(Not sure if I should keep writing this story or not, also sorry if this fan story is short, I ran out of ideas lol .)


	2. Chapter 2

Scar got up on his feet and continued on walking, in his heart, he felt he should leave forever into the unknown jungles. Scar looked back and realized he couldn't see the Pridelands anymore.

He let out a groan and fell to the ground. Scar was getting weaker and weaker every minute he tried to walk. It seems as though all of his energy is draining every minute.

The rain fell harder than before. The wounds and scars all over him were stinging badly that it made him slightly dizzy, not knowing who or what were around his surroundings. He breathed heavily and winced at the pain. He didn't think he will make it, Scar could hardly get up.

He didn't want to stay there. He had to keep moving, even if he was in a lot of pain. Scar got up and let out a painful growl, continuing his unknown journey. Thunder and lighting crackled and boomed in the sky. Scar had to get out of the open and get somewhere safe.

From as far as he could see, there was nothing but a few trees scattered around. He ran towards the closest tree and sat under it groaning. 'That was a stupid idea…' he thought to himself, running wasn't good for his body at the moment. Scar lied down and waited until the storms passed. Tiredness came over him and his eyes were closing, maybe he'll get a little strength in the morning.

…

Scar opened his eyes to see that the storms had finally passed and the hot sun shown brightly in the sky, "finally." He mumbled. Scar got a clear look of his surroundings. He was in an open desert-like land. There was life here of course. There were plants and trees growing here, maybe there was water nearby somewhere, he hoped. Scar got up and looked around the new land, maybe he'll find some animals. If there's hopefully water around then there'll be animals, right? Scar wasn't in a lot of pain like before, the scars and wounds healed a little.

Of course, there were a few buzzards flying above or just sitting in trees, watching him intently with hungry eyes. Scar rolled his eyes, "stupid birds…" he thought they were annoying and disgusting creatures.

The ground under him started to change from dry sand to a grassy savanna. He walked through the grass and spotted a herd of wildebeest. Scar stopped and stared at them, memories of Mufasa's death came into his mind right away. He remembered vividly what he done to his own brother. Scar shut his eyes, shook his head and walked away from the herd.

There seemed to be nothing else besides the wildebeest. Scar saw right away a waterhole, he was very glad to see water again but he tried not to show any sort of 'happiness'. As he got there, Scar drank right away. He didn't realize how thirsty he was until he started to drink. A few animals were giving him strange looks when he came over there, but ignored him. He stopped for a moment and saw his reflection in the water. His face had no scars except on his left eye, which was surprising, but a small bit on his right ear had been chipped off. Scar sighed.

Suddenly, a cry was heard from a distance. It almost sounded like a cub. Scar stopped what he was doing and listened, the cry became more desperate. Other animals heard but didn't do anything about it. Scar then started to look for the unknown cub, wondering where it was, though the cry became closer and closer. Out of nowhere, a female lion cub ran through the long grass and hid behind his legs. "Help me!" the cub pleaded to Scar.

Scar didn't know what to do, "wait, what happe-?" and before he could finish, a mangy lion came out of the grass with an angry roar. Scar was startled at first but roared back. The lion before him glared at him, "give me the cub." The lion growled. "Why should I?" Scar asked simply, giving him a sinister glare. The lion glared back at Scar then at the cub and she coward behind Scar. "It's my business, old man. Now get out of the way before things get ugly." The lion warned.

A smirk started to form on Scar's face. He wasn't afraid of the lion's warning. "How about you walk away, and whatever made you angry with this cub, I'll take care of." Scar replied. The lion stayed silent for a moment, he glanced at the cub then growled. "Fine, do what pleases you. I just hope I don't see that cub again." And with that, the lion walked off and disappeared in the grass.

Scar let out a groan and looked down at the cub. She stared up at him with a smile and jumped in front of him, "thank you! Thank you so much!" she thanked with a wide smile.

Scar got a clear look of the cub. She had sky blue eyes, light grey brown fur, a pink nose, and her tail tuff was dark brown. He rolled his eyes and walked away with no answer, she tilted her in confusion. She ran to Scar and walked right beside him, "so my name is Ayomide, what's yours?" Ayomide asked. He turned to her, "why do you care?" she shrugged, "I don't know, maybe it's the fact that you saved me, that I'm very grateful for, so I think I should know my rescuers name." Scar stopped and stared down at her. He was quiet for a moment until he softly sighed.

"My name is Scar."


	3. Chapter 3

She gave him a smile and exclaimed. "Well, thank you again for saving me, Scar!" Scar raised an eyebrow. He didn't think he didn't do much to save Ayomide's life.

"Your welcome, no move along, kid," he said, a bit rudely. Ayomide just stared at him while he started to walk away again, she didn't say anything except just walked right beside him.

Scar glanced at the cub but kept his eyes in front of him, "why are you following me?" he asked.

She looked up at him with a shy expression, "you said something about 'taking care of me'. So I just thought-"

"That was a lie," Scar replied.

Ayomide ears perked up, "are you telling me all those things you said were lies?" she asked.

Scar groaned. "How else was I going to get rid of that idiot?"

Ayomide sighed in relief, "that's good, I really don't want to get eaten or anything," she smiled.

Scar turned to her, "that's great, now don't you have somewhere else to go? Like your family or friends." He asked annoyed.

"Well, uh, sort of? I don't know where they are." She said looking down at the ground sadly.

Scar stopped, "seriously? What kind of parents leave their cub alone?" he asked her with a small disappointed look.

The small cub looked up at him with a frown, "they would never leave me, my mom and I were just out getting water but we ended up getting separated because of some rude elephants," she explained.

Scar let out a small scoffed. Elephants, they're so unpredictable, he thought.

Ayomide laughed a little when she heard Scar scoff, "but you should've seen how they reacted when they lost us. It was hilarious." She giggled.

"How amusing," Scar sighed, sounding very bored. Ayomide nudged on his leg with her paw.

"My home is over there, within the mountains," she gestured her head to the direction.

There happen to be a few mountains from a very far distance Ayomide was looking at, which what looked like it would take a few day to get there, it seemed. Scar stared at the mountains for a moment until Ayomide spoke.

"Do you think you can help me get over there?" she asked, looking up at him.

Scar looked at her with a confused look. "I mean, you don't have to. I just don't want to travel that far alone," Ayomide mumbled. Scar stared at the cub for a moment then looked at the mountains in the distance. He pitied the cub to go off alone if he declined. Scar looked at her and let out a sigh, knowing he'll regret this decision, "I'll take you back to your family."

Ayomide grinned happily and jumped in excitement, then gave him a hug on his leg, "don't worry! We'll get there in lickety-split!" she assured.

As she hugged him, Scar's heart felt strange. A feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt the thankfulness from this cub that he was starting to… Like for her. 'No! I shouldn't think such things', he thought. 'I only have just met this cub and was starting to care for her? That's ridiculous…'

Scar gave her a small disapproving look and pushed her away from his leg. "Don't do that," he demanded. Ayomide still smiled at him and nodded, she ran a few feet ahead of him then looked back, "come on, lets go!" she said enthusiastically. Scar rolled his eyes and followed her.

'This was going to be an interesting trip', Scar thought.

As they walked through the grass plains, Ayomide seemed to be dancing a bit whilst she was walking with a smile. Scar was a bit annoyed by this, thinking it was childish but he didn't say anything about it.

"So, I haven't seen you in these parts, are you new here?" Ayomide asked as she looked back at him. He gave her nod, "yes." "That's nice, where are you from?" she asked once more.

He went silent. Should he tell her the truth? Should he tell her about what made him come here? 'No, I shouldn't', Scar thought, 'I don't need any pities from this cub or anyone as the matter of fact, I can live without any, for now.'

"I don't want to talk about it…" he mumbled.

Ayomide gave him a confused look but still smiled, "hey, I'm cool with that. If you don't want to talk about it then that's fine," she assured him. "If you're wondering where I came from, then I'm gladly to tell you." Scar didn't say anything but just gave her a glance for a second then trying not to give her eye contact.

She chuckled at his response, "well, I'm of course am from those mountains and there's really not much information, I have to say. But I can say that my family has living there for many decades!' she said proudly. Scar listened to her little conversation quietly. He wasn't really listening since it wasn't a big deal to him.

"You're a quiet fellow." Ayomide giggled. His ears perked up slightly and he looked down at her, "you have a problem with that?" Scar asked.

Ayomide looked up, "then I won't judge, some animals prefer to talk or not. My family always told me to never say anything that isn't nice."

"Well, isn't that great. Your family must be very smart." Scar replied sarcastically.

Ayomide grinned. "They are. They're the kind of lions that will help out any kind of animal."

Scar looked up away from her eyes and was in deep thought. If she says what is true, then does that mean they could fix his evil heart and mind? He wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

I rolled my eyes as Ayomide jumped on a rock, blabbing her mouth about a story I didn't care to listen to. "So then I said to myself, 'you can't drink out of a banana leaf, it is impossible!'-"

I furrowed my brow, annoyed by her ridiculous stories. I swung around to face her and sneered, giving her a small glare as I wanted to scold her but I just stared at her then faced forward, grumbling to myself.

With a laugh, Ayomide rolled down the rock and blew some grass out of her face as she stood up on her paws, "and that was the day I realized I need to think about what to say before I say it," she said with a giggle.

"Well, isn't that something…" I groaned and turned to her, "say, why don't you leave the talking to me for now on?" I said as I leaned in to her face with a glare.

She gave me a small confused look, "why?"

"Just listen to my words, child. I'm not your 'normal, average, everyday lion'…" I replied lowly and continued to walk. "What does that have to do with me staying quiet?" Ayomide asked and jumped in front of me with a slight concerned expression.

I scrunched up my nose and pushed her aside with my paw, not answering her question as I walked on with a stern look.

"What? Was it something I said?" she asked once more.

The dark lion was about to reply until he heard a cackle coming from the brush on his right. His eyes widen in fear, he knew what kind of laugh it was. Scar took a few steps away from the brush as he saw a mangy hyena jump out with a playful grin.

"Hey, hey, Ayomide! How is my favorite cub doing?" the cackling dog asked as he put his paw around the small cubs shoulder, pulling her into a hug.

She giggled and nudged her head into his chest, "hah! Hello, Koman!" Ayomide greeted.

Scar stood there, staring at the hyena with a grim expression. The feeling of their bites tearing into his flesh and trying to feast on his flesh still haunted him. He tried to forget the horrible memory as soon as the spotted dog turned him with a toothy smirk.

"Who's your new friend?" the unknown hyena asked as leaned in to sniff me. I almost sneered and just took a step back, not wanting that hyena touch me. He was absolutely disgusted from the stench wafting off of him.

Ayomide smiled and jumped to my side, "well, his name is Scar for starters." "Scar, eh? Fancy name," the hyena hummed with a nod. The cub looked up at Scar, "Scar, this is my good friend, Koman," she said as held up her paw towards him.

Koman grinned and gave me a small bow, "pleasure to meet you." I scrunched up my nose at the mere gesture; he didn't have to bow like I was some royal.

"If you say so… Now, are we going to keep moving or sit around until night rolls in?" Scar asked impatiently towards the cub. She faintly smiled and shook her head, "no, we're going to keep moving."

"Heh, you're in luck, because your family sent me to go off and find you, so I'll be your guide to going back home," Koman said proudly and wagged his black tail. Ayomide's face lit up. "'More company, the better', like what uncle says! I hope you don't mind my friend will be joining us, eh?" she asked Scar with a smile.

Scar raised a brow and groaned softly, "just keep you're voices down when we get to your home," he sneered and continued to walk into the direction towards the mountains.

As he did so, Koman and Ayomide looked at each other and snickered softly. The spotted hyena glanced at the mysterious lion, "he's an interesting fellow," he chuckled, they both following Scar from behind.

Ayomide shrugged, "we can't judge. He's probably been through a lot judging from the amount of scars and bites all over him," she commented quietly with a frown.

Koman furrowed his brow a bit and his ears twitched, "did you ask him about it?" "No, not yet but he mentioned he didn't want to talk about where he came from," the lioness cub replied.

The hyena started to chuckled lowly, "hopefully, he'll tell once we get back home."


	5. Chapter 5

Soon on, the two lions and hyena made their way across the African plains. The wind blew softly and the grass and trees swayed with grace. It was peaceful, no doubt about it.

The animals around pranced around happily. Scar looked around his surroundings silently but he almost tensed, everything reminded him of the Pridelands. It was haunting. The lioness cub and Hyena talked behind him quietly, laughing most of the time and making jokes Scar didn't get.

He was just glad that they kept their word and lowered their voices when they talked.

Scar then saw a water hole in the distance and knew it was best to get a drink since they walked for hours.

As they made their way to the water hole, Ayomide smiled and ran to Scar's side, "hey, Scar, this was where my parent's first met each other," she said and started to drink the water.

The dark lion didn't say anything and just drank with silence. Koman snickered and nudge Scar's shoulder, "hey, you need to talk some more; unless, you're one of those lions," he said huskily and started to drink with a smile.

Scar furrowed his brow with annoyance and glared at the mangy hyena. Ayomide frowned slight but still had a smile on her face, "Koman…" "I'm just saying," Koman shrugged and scratched behind his ear with his foot, "but, ah, tell us, where are you from, mister Scar?"

"It's none of your concern…" Scar said coldly and gave them both a hard look, "don't ask me again until I've decided to tell..." the lion was about to leave the waterhole, but the feeling of someone watching him hit Scar.

He looked around and immediately saw three, unknown and mangy lions watching them from a good distance. He stared at them with a stern look.

They looked very skinny, almost like they hadn't had food for weeks and their manes were straggly and dirty, as well as their fur. Their eyes were filled with hunger and he didn't want to know what they were planning on doing or thinking. They looked like they were ready to kill something.

"Scar, what are you-", Ayomide paused and her eyes widen when she saw the three lions. The hyena looked over and saw the lions, immediately tensing up.

Koman started to growl, "you two, run," he stepped in front of Scar and the cub. "Koman, no-", "I said run!" Koman shouted and before they knew it, the three lions started to run towards them.

Scar furrowed his brow and he was shocked when he saw the hyena, Koman, run towards the lions and started to fight with them courageously and showed no fear in his eyes.

"Scar, come on!" Ayomide ran into the tall grass and Scar was about to run with her, but he looked back at Koman and saw that he was already struggling, being pinned down by one of the lions and was ready to get a bite to the throat.

When his brain told him to just leave the foolish hyena behind to die by the jaws on the lions, his heart told him something else…

The dark lion growled and joined in the fight, clawing at the lions to back away from Koman and roaring out with wrath. The lions glared at Scar and were ready to pouce. Before they did, Scar ran into the opposite direction Ayomide went and the lions followed behind, growling and shouting out nonsense that Scar didn't catch.

Scar was a bit faster than these unknown lions, but he was still in pain from the scars and bite wounds all over his body. He could already feel them opening up slightly and he had to find a place to lose them, fast…

His hopes were raised when he was a herd of elephants and Scar picked up his speed, running through the large mammals and ended up losing the lions behind when the elephants started to rage.

A smirk crept on Scar's face and he slowed down when he was at a good distance awat from the angry herd of elephants that were chasing away the lions. He chuckled softly and let out a tired sigh, then limped towards a small rock formation and sat near it.

The dark lion licked his wounds gently and breathed raggedly from running that fast, then stopped and looked around his surroundings.

Now, he pondered on how to find Ayomide or Koman now.


	6. AN

A/N

Hello, fellow readers!

I apologize for not posting my stories for a while. I don't really have an excuse for not writing, but a month ago, I got a Wattpad account and been writing the TLK fanfic on there just so I can fix what I thought were big problems in this story on here and try to write it more sophisticated, even with minor maturity.

I'm debating on whether or not I should keep writing on here or rewrite the story the way I'm writing it on Wattpad, but let me know what you guys think.

\- Favoredartist


End file.
